Roses
by Art and Soul
Summary: REVIEWER'S CHOICE! Pick a rose, and a character! Give me yours, and I'll make a oneshot for you! Keep it T please! :3
1. Chapter 1

Herro world!

I posted the original version of this request/review thingy within literally 7 minutes, and here's a more detailed explanation of the rose colors and their meanings.  
>First, here are the guide-things for an OC entry:<p>

Name:  
>Country: (note: your OC does not have to be a country. It can be a state, province, city, or even a landmark or well-known location.)<br>Physical Appearance:  
>Clothing:<br>Personality:  
>Likes:<br>Dislikes:  
>CrushCanon character:  
>Rose Color:<br>Song (optional):

**I DO NOT WRITE YAOI/YURI.** Only under the circumstances of Genben will I do so. (Ex: Ger/Fem!Ita) Pleas make your OC female, or male if you choose a female nation.

Okay, so anyway, here are meanings.  
><span><strong>-RED-<strong>  
>The red rose symbolizes many different meanings depending on its shade and the amount. In general it portrays beauty, passion, courage and respect. It says congratulations, I love you and shows a sincere love. It is viewed as a symbol of deep romantic love and desire.<p>

In Christianity, the red rose is a symbol of Jesus' blood and the suffering that he went through during His crucifixion. In Greek mythology, the red rose represents passionate desire. This is derived from the myth of Aphrodite spilling blood onto a white rose to try and help her wounded lover Adonis. In Persia it is believed that if the petals fall from red rose that has been cut in an English garden it is a superstitious sign of bad luck. In the 18th century, lovers that were forced to keep their feelings for one another secret used the red rose to communicate their love to each other.

Red roses are the most popular flowers for Valentines Day, which is why the cost of them are so much higher in February. Their bright red shade is the ultimate expression of romantic and everlasting love.

Red roses also have a different kind of meaning within marriage. They express domestic paradise that is also passionate as well as abiding. A love that is forever growing in strength and away from monotony.

In addition to beauty and passion, red roses also symbolize courage and power. They seek to congratulate a job well done, and to express respect and appreciation. The red rose celebrates the creative spirit of love.

Different shades of red convey dissimilar meanings. A deep red or burgundy rose signifies an unconscious beauty that is pure and genuine. It shows respect and deep admiration.

Not only do the shades of red roses mean separate things, the amount you give or receive have different signification as well. A single rose stands for simplicity. In full bloom, it means I love you or I love you still. Six roses means I miss you. Seven roses signifies infatuation. A dozen red roses means I love you and signifies appreciation for their companionship. Eighteen roses tells the person the you are sorry and would like their forgiveness. Twenty-five roses shows congratulations. When you give your loved one a bouquet of fifty roses, this conveys an unconditional love.

A red rosebud also has its own meaning. Youthful love, innocent and fresh is what the bud stands for. The attractive and unopened rosebud celebrates unpretentious and honest beauty. Purity and loveliness are what the red rosebud stands for.

Now not all red roses convey wonderful expressions. When giving someone a withered red rose you are saying the passion you once shared has lost its warmth and your love for them is dying off.  
><span><strong>-ORANGE-<strong>  
>You caught their eye, they caught your eye. There's smoke, now there's a chance for fire. Send orange roses, the color of desire and enthusiasm. Then, wait for passion to ignite.<p>

With their warm, vibrant tones, orange roses symbolize enthusiasm and desire. If you're looking for a way to express admiration and attraction—with an underlying message of passion and excitement—then send a bouquet filled with these fiery blooms. Shop for bouquets with orange roses.

A warm color that says, I am proud of you.

Cultivated in a variety of shades from vibrant citrus to pastel peach, orange roses reflect enthusiasm and growing passion. Lighter shades of orange roses often represent feelings of a budding romance, while more vivid shades symbolize a deep, passionate desire.

Brilliant orange roses are a delight to behold. Simply beautiful and so charming, these roses convey many tones of affection and love. One meaning of the orange rose is fascination. When you are totally besotted and completely bewitched by somebody, send them an orange rose.

Orange roses carry a tinge of the burning flame in its bosom, and are therefore indicative of the all consuming fire of passion and desire. The beauty and brilliance of the orange rose is simply breath taking. And the Victorians have cleverly used this flame color to indicate the burning heat of passion. The shocking orange color seeks to express an equally intense desire for the loved one. If you have ever wondered how to express your desire without being crude, use the beautiful orange rose.

Enthusiasm and unlimited energy are some other meanings of the orange rose. Again, the symbolism is strengthened by the brilliant hue of the burning flames seen in the orange rose. When new ventures begin, the beginning of a journey - the orange rose celebrates all new beginnings.

The orange rose also indicates pride. When you are honored to be associated with someone, and believe that a person deserves to be lauded, then give him or her some orange roses. "I am so proud of you", the orange rose says.

The orange rose, as brilliant as the blazing evening sky, seeks to convey some equally powerful emotions. Though an open declaration of desire is the most obvious symbolism associated with the orange rose, enthusiasm, pride, best wishes are also some other meanings of the orange rose.  
><span><strong>-YELLOW-<strong>  
>Joy, Gladness, Friendship, Delight, Promise of a new beginning, Welcome Back, Remember Me, Jealousy, "I care"<p>

Could there be any other color but bright sunny yellow roses that symbolize friendship, affection and joy? Send your best friend a bunch of these stunning blooms with a card that says, "You'll be my best friend forever!"

While in Victorian times, the yellow rose symbolized jealousy, today it represents friendship, joy and caring. A bouquet of these sun-filled blossoms conveys warmth, gladness and affection. Shop for bouquets with yellow roses.

In Victorian times the rose meant jealousy. Maybe our thoughts have changed. Today it is given as a sign of friendship, sometimes as a sign of sympathy. It is the rose of familiar love and domestic happiness. The yellow rose of Texas is the only rose for me.

Their perpetually cheerful appearance helps yellow roses to represent friendship and happiness. In some cultures, however, yellow roses are also symbolic of dying love, jealousy or infidelity. Nevertheless, yellow roses are generally popular because of their positive meanings, and are often used to send messages of goodwill such as "Thank You" or "Welcome Back."

In modern culture, yellow roses apparently represent joy, gladness, freedom and contentment. However, in Islamic folklore the meaning is really quite different. It is believed that the yellow rose is a symbol of deceit, treachery, and adultery. Obviously these are quite different interpretations of the same thing, which show the transitional nature of color symbolism and representation theory.

Freedom and abandon are the foremost meanings of a yellow rose. Unrestrained and uninhibited as the breeze, free from attachments, the yellow rose definitely says that the sender is keen on friendship alone. Here, you will not find the heat of passion, only the warmth of a genuine and sincere smile. The sender of yellow roses delicately indicates that while his affection is straight from the heart, there are no hidden depths.

Unbridled joy is another meaning of a yellow rose. Therefore, yellow roses are often congratulatory in tone. Yellow roses are given to celebrate new beginnings. These delicate flowers proudly laud an accomplishment, a consummation or a fulfillment. You simply cannot do without yellow roses when you send flowers to express joy and pride in another's achievement.

The color yellow was interpreted as a " pale" color during the early Victorian period. They had shades of negative meanings ranging from lukewarm affection to jealousy. They indicated a frame of mind that was on the one hand lacking in fervor, while on the other mutinous and envious in tone. But, the yellow rose has overcome these negative intonations and now mean "warm and sunny" affection, joy and pleasure.

Another truly wonderful meaning of a yellow rose is that it indicates a determination to start anew, to begin afresh. A rift, a misunderstanding, or a quarrel that needs to be mended - these are all set right by yellow roses. "Let's put it all behind us and start a fresh page", the yellow rose humbly tries to persuade. Yellow roses are conciliatory and appeasing in their symbolism.

Yellow roses are sometimes tinged with sorrow. The yellow rose bids adieu and says farewell. The impending departure is reason enough for a little distress, but there is also joy that newer prospects may usher in. Yellow roses speak well as messengers of good luck, and leave-taking.

Human nature being what it is, there is nothing in this world that is free from a little negative nuance. The yellow rose sometimes symbolizes infidelity in love. A waning of passion, a "bloodless" love that no longer throbs with pleasure is what a yellow rose seeks to convey between lovers. Yellow rose is a word of caution if things are not going well in a relationship.

The yellow rose within marriage implies sweet domesticity and familiar love. Contentment, everlasting joy and a sense of snugness are what the yellow roses convey here. A love that has matured with age and no longer seeks to achieve impossible heights, a relationship secure in the knowledge of its strengths - the yellow rose stands for steadfast affection.

All roses seek to convey varying textures and shades of affection. The wealth of meaning in a yellow rose lies in its delicate shade of golden yellow, a color of richness, warmth and joy.  
><span><strong>-GREEN-<strong>  
>Roses have always had a strange hold over man. Maybe it is the influence of the Victorian tradition of using flowers to express emotions that have led to this strange fascination. And the rose has always been the most popular of all flowers when it comes to expressing emotions. One reason for this is that roses alone have various shades that can be interpreted in as many ways as possible.<p>

The green rose, though not abundant in nature, is a beautiful sight to behold. The color green has many meanings and can be deciphered to symbolize diagonally opposite things. The most significant and popular meaning of the green rose is fertility. The green color symbolizes richness, abundance and bounty. Green roses are a sign of plenty and copiousness.

Green is life, abundant growth, constant renewal of life and energy. The green rose signifies the constant rejuvenation of spirit, and is therefore a messenger of cheerfulness. Transformation and change are a necessary prerequisite for life to go on. And green roses express this spirit of rejuvenation very beautifully.

Green rose also symbolizes self-respect and well being. Being symbolic of all life force, the color green gives a rich meaning to a rose. The freshness of the springtime, the abundance of the rainy season, all is well expressed by the green rose.

Green is also a very pleasing color. Psychologists believe that the color green often imparts a sense of balance, stability and peace to the human mind. When you simply need to surprise someone, or please him or her, use a green rose. It has no overtones of love, but is replete with positive nuances.

A negative aspect of the green rose is that green is also the color of envy. The "green-eyed monster" has forever given the pale green a negative meaning.

However, generally the color green symbolizes the richness of nature and the completeness of life. A green rose conveys a message of plentitude and affluence, and augurs great success for any new venture.  
><span><strong>-BLUE-<strong>  
>The rose is an absolutely amazing flower. Whatever its color the flower itself is a vision of absolute fragility and delicate grace. The rose is also an extraordinary flower in that it has so many shades, some natural, and some man made. But each shade has a meaning of its own. Have you ever wondered what the meaning of blue roses could be?<p>

The blue rose does not occur in nature, at least not the absolute blue rose. Blue roses were at first created by dyeing white roses. Some people mistake lavender roses for blue ones. So, the closest we can get to blue roses are the lilac to almost black category. Roses lack the pigment that produces blue color. The blue rose has been painstakingly created and imbued with a special meaning.

Much like its mysterious origin, the blue rose means mystery. An appreciation for the enigmatic, the inexplicable is expressed by the blue rose. A tantalizing vision that cannot be totally pinned down, a mystery that cannot be fully unraveled is the blue rose. A person who receives the blue rose is the subject of much speculation and thought. A complex personality that does not allow easy interpretation is what the blue rose indicates.

Another meaning of the blue rose is that it symbolizes the impossible, or the unattainable. Since the blue rose itself is a rarity in nature, it stands for something that is hardly within one's grasp, an object that seems too difficult to be achieved. Thus the blue rose is admired and revered as an unrealizable dream.

The blue rose being in itself something very extraordinary expresses that very same feeling. "You are extraordinarily wonderful", the blue rose exclaims. A truly wonderful personality, almost chimera-like is what the blue rose says about the receiver. A flight of fancy, an irrepressible imagination is what the blue rose is all about.

Blue and its deeper shade purple have for long symbolized mystery and ambiguity. Again, the fact that the blue rose is a flower that has been fabricated increases this sense of surrealism. The meaning of the blue rose in this sense is an appreciation for something that cannot be grasped in full measure.

The lighter shade of the blue rose, which is almost akin to lilac, expresses the first flush of love. Enchantment, a feeling of being completely bowled over in the very first instance is another delightful meaning of the blue rose. Lavender and lilac have both been associated with romance since time immemorial.

The blue rose is also used as a symbol of caution. It expresses a need to be discrete. Again, there is a whiff of secrecy and mystery as expressed by the blue color.

New opportunities and new possibilities are also some other meanings of the blue rose. The blue rose denotes the excitement and the possibilities that new ventures bring. The mysterious beginnings of new things and the excitement therein are very nicely expressed by this flower.

The blue rose is a flower that seeks to convey a message of mystery, enchantment and a sense of the impossible. One should never forget that as a flower that is not found freely in nature, the blue rose has a certain charm and unique mystery that does not reveal itself freely.

Fantasy and impossibility. Hoping for a miracle and new possibilities. Many people have a quest or a fascination for blue roses. I have a book by Ibn al Awam, which was written in the twelfth century, translated into French by J. J. Clement entitled Le _Livre de L'agriculture_. The book speaks of azure blue roses that were known to the orient. These blue roses were attained by placing a blue die into the bark of the roots. This process is explained in the book and has been proven to work by Joret, a very knowledgeable French scientist. **(A/N: Of course a Frenchie would be related to roses somehow!)**

The unattainable, the impossible.  
><span><strong>-LAVENDERPURPLE-**  
>It's love at first sight with this unique rose color. The moment you saw your sweetheart, your heart skipped a beat. Send a gorgeous array of lavender roses and tell your sweetheart once again, "I fall in love all over again every time I see you."<p>

Thought to be almost mystical in nature, with symbolism tied to enchantment, desire and even proceeding cautiously, it's not surprising that lilac and purple roses send a message of love at first sight, A great Valentine flower. Shop for bouquets with lilac and purple roses.

Purple adds enchantment. Can be transcendental. Possible need to proceed cautiously. The priests wear lavender during lent, a time of discretion. Purple can indicate opulence or majesty.

Due to their rarity and eye-catching appearance, lavender roses are the rose of choice for those looking to get noticed. A time-honored symbol of enchantment, lavender roses are a perfect way to express feelings of love at first sight, parental love, and a beautiful world of possibilities.

Love at first sight, enchantment, uniqueness

Rose is a flower that has been subjected to multifarious interpretations and innovations. New colors have been developed by man to express yet another emotion. The purple rose is one such innovation. This particular color has various levels of meanings, and has always been a favorite among rose lovers.

Purple roses primarily stand for enchantment. The giver of the purple rose seeks to convey that he or she has fallen in love with the recipient at the very first sight. A deep magnetism and charm that makes the recipient almost irresistible is what the purple rose seeks to convey. The very first meeting has totally enticed the sender of these flowers, who simply cannot resist the object of his desire.

Though purple speaks of enchantment, the meaning of the purple rose nowhere suggests permanence. The enchantment can be transcendental and can also be fleeting. As the word "enchantment" suggests, the effect is almost magical, and can also die off without much warning.

Significantly, lavender is a color that priests wear during lent. This is a time of discretion. Thus, there is also an undertone of rigorous control, or a need to proceed cautiously and slowly.

The purple rose has certain other meanings. Opulence, glory and majesty are some other interpretations given to the purple rose. Purple being a color of elegance and grandeur, it is only fitting that the rose also pays tribute to these characteristics.

The most widespread meaning of the purple rose is enthrallment, especially at first sight. Because of this, the purple rose is a hot favorite on Valentine's Day. And though there is no indication of permanence in this attraction, there is definitely a deep impression created. So, the next time you are bowled over by someone at first sight and feel totally enthralled, remember to send him or her a few purple roses.  
><span><strong>-BROWN-<strong>  
>Brown roses decorate any affair in a surprising, unique way. These roses come in a wide-range of tones and shades, from russet, to caf?ole and from smoky to iced tea. Brown roses are a beautiful way to show a man that you love him ?they are intimate and romantic, while also showing a masculine appeal. In addition, brown roses convey a feeling of warmth and stability and are a great way to thank someone for a job well done.<br>**-BLACK-**  
>The color of the crone, the wise lady of death. The promise that soon you will know something you did not know before. Some see it as a bad omen. Death of fixed thoughts or ideas. Signifies a rejuvenation on the horizon. May not be understood as a gift. Les fleurs du mal from which beauty springs. Sometimes a beautiful deep red rose will bloom from a blackened bud.<br>**-PINK-**  
>Appreciation, "Thank you", Grace, Perfect Happiness, Admiration, affection, Gentleness, "Please Believe Me" , The rose of sweet thoughts, femininity, elegance and refinement, the pink rose also carries additional meanings depending on its hue. a gentle reminder of affections not yet awakened, the gentle beginning of a wonderful relationship.<p>

There is also a negative connotation of pink roses which heralds from the stories of ancient Roman Gods. When Rhoanthe unfairly tried to become the goddess of the hunt and the protectress of woman, Apollo turned her into a rose. Therefore, if Roman mythology is to be believed, pink roses are symbols of pain, suffering, and death.

Pink is not just for girls, and it is not just a pretty color. Pink roses have deep significance when it comes to affections given and received. The most widely accepted interpretation of pink roses is grace and gentility. An admiration for beauty, refinement and enduring grace is what the pink rose connotes. The receiver of the pink rose can rest assured that he or she is admired for possessing a certain respectability and decorum not commonly found in others.

The meaning of pink roses, as expressed by their lovely color is happiness and joy. Being themselves a joy to behold, pink roses express fun and happiness. The pink rose denotes that the receiver is a pleasure to behold, a pleasure to have in company. Thus, it is an indication of deep joy. They indicate happiness or pride, a heart-felt appreciation.

The pink rose, because of its happy connotation is very popular in bouquets that decorate the bridal bower. Symbolic of joy, pride and deep affection, they make wonderful tokens while celebrating birthdays, anniversaries or significant achievements. Its visual appeal and delicate appearance gives off a sense of harmony and warmth. Like the becoming blush on a bride's face, the pink rose expresses happiness and enthusiasm.

Where there are no overtones of love, pink rose seeks to communicate gratitude - a very beautiful and touching way to say a simple "Thank you"! The pink rose when used to express gratitude, appreciation and recognition is a source of joy and delight.

The pink rose, though beautiful to behold and wonderful to receive also has its share of unfavorable overtones. This negative meaning of the pink rose found it's beginning in the ancient Roman Mythology. Apollo turned Rhoanthe into a pink rose when she unfairly tried to become the protectress of women. In this scheme of events, pink roses depict pain, long standing suffering and death.

But the pink rose is generally looked upon as the flower of sweet thoughts and gentle emotions. It indicates an affection that may turn into deeper love. Innocent love that has not yet blossomed into passion, a deep affection that has not yet reached its pinnacle is what the pink rose expresses.  
><span><strong>-WHITE-<strong>  
>Purity, Innocence, Silence, Secrecy, Reverence, Humility, Youthfulness, "I am worthy of you", Heavenly, Loyalty, penetrating and platonic love, honor, spiritual love In Scotland, when the white rose bloomed in autumn, it was seen as a token of early marriage. Also symbolizing truth and reverence, it sends a message of loyalty and says "I am worthy of you." Create an atmosphere of purity and spirituality with a white rose. With their aura of innocence and honor, white roses have become popular wedding roses and are often used to symbolize new beginnings or as a tribute to a departed loved one. White roses have been symbols of reverence and humility ever since Medieval Christian Europe. In those times, Mary was often represented by a white rose to represent her purity. In Wales, white roses are seen to mean innocence and silence, and are often placed on the grave of a young child. Meanwhile, some native American cultures see the white rose as representing security and happiness, so this is why they are traditionally worn at weddings. The meaning of shimmering white roses is not very hard to decipher if you go by their appearance. The color white has always been synonymous with purity and virtue. And so, sincerity, purity, and chastity are some of the obvious meanings of a white rose. When you need to convince that your affections are straight from the heart and are as pure as virgin snow, use a white rose. But there are more hidden meanings in a white rose than meets the eye.<p>

White has ever been a symbol of innocence, of a world unspoiled and untarnished. The meaning of a bunch of glowing white roses is innocence and spiritual love. The white rose glorifies a love that is unaware of the temptations of the flesh and resides only in the soul.

Sometimes called "the flower of light", one of the meanings of white roses is everlasting love - love stronger than death, an eternal love, undying and all sustaining. White rose speaks of a love that is sustained more by loyalty, reverence and humility than by red-blooded passion. So, in its capacity to worship someone till death, the meaning of a white rose is unchanging loyalty that endures beyond all else.

The white bouquet has been a tradition since Queen Victoria's wedding in l840. It was in this romantic era that gentlemen started sending flowers to their lady friends to denote special meanings. The white rose is the queen of the bridal bouquet. Here, the meaning of a white rose is something different altogether. A virgin carrying the white roses seeks to assure her loved one of her purity and innocence. Untarnished and untainted - the white rose is the bride on her wedding day. In the "language of the flowers" the meaning of white roses is "I am worthy of you". The meaning of the white rose will not be lost on a groom when he sees his bride's eyes filled with unchanging love and loyalty, a promise to stand by him through all.

The meaning of white roses is not only in their full blooms. A withered or fading white rose is also clamoring to be heard. Fleeting beauty or "you made no impression?- as cruel as that may sound. When you need to keep away from the ardent sighs of an unwelcome admirer, perhaps it is wise to present a bunch of fading white roses.

The most famous meanings of the white rose arise from mythology. Many of these surround Aphrodite (Venus) as Goddess of love. She sprang forth into life from the foaming sea, and where the foam fell to the ground, white roses grew. This and later myths about Aphrodite display the dual nature of love: purity and innocence represented by white roses; desire and sexual gratification by red ones. In one story she runs to help her wounded lover Adonis and catches her flesh on the thorns of the white rose bush. Her blood falling on the bush turns the roses red, symbolizing the way innocence and purity change to experience and motherhood.  
><span><strong>-MIXED-<strong>  
>Mixed Roses: By mixing rose blooms of different colors purposefully, you can create a bouquet of emotions. For example, a bouquet of red and white roses would mean I love you intensely and my intentions are honorable. A random mix of roses would convey mixed feelings or send a message: "I don't know what my feelings are yet but I sure do like you enough to send you roses."<p>

So, like I said, just send in your application/entry/request/demands. :3

Hasta la Pasta~!  
>-Art and Soul<p> 


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE ERMAHGERD

Oh dear. I'm so, so sorry for not updating this at all, ever. I'm a horrible person, I know... D:

I've been busy and barely thought about fanfiction for a good bulk of this year. And I forgot about this story completely until someone new reviewed (thanks to the three who chose to participate, by the way!) and stirred up the dust, metaphorically speaking. Though I wouldn't be surprised if this story - and my entire profile in general - managed to gather some sort of cyber-dust from not being used at all for so long. .-.

I'll do my best to update with the ficlets soon, okay?

Again, I'm so, so, so sorry. Feel free to hurt me with phasers/holy oil molotovs/sink pipes/raging Daleks/depressing fandom quotes such as 'Goodbye, John...'/other things. D:


End file.
